


Stargazing

by staryymochi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryymochi/pseuds/staryymochi
Summary: Lance didn't expect to see something that shone brighter than the stars.Someone.Keith.





	Stargazing

The Garrison kitchen lights were flickering. More than usual.

 

Well thats what Lance was thinking anyway.

 

His back to the marble island bench as he inhaled the cold night air. He was in the kitchen. Where he always was because he's always hungry. The Garrison think the portions they give out are enough?

 

The secret food theft wasn't the only reason of coming here. Lances mind was cleared here. The air, the smell even the look of the fridge. Knowing he's on Earth... where his family is, makes him feel a whole lot better.

The distant sound of cars and the fridge lightly murmuring filled the air as Lance's head flooded with thoughts.

His mind was constantly wandering nowadays. Especially since Voltron had... disbanded? He wasn't sure what it is exactly but, as Shiro said, Voltron was no longer needed for the time being.

 

His breathing slowed as he sighed. His experience with Voltron was, in a good and bad way, life changing. He was able to travel through space in a massive robot lion so he takes that as an adventure.

 

Not only that but he was able to do it with his best friend. Hunk, the big teddy bear and surprisingly exquisite talent in the kitchen.

 

He was always beside Lance, and for that, Lance owes him so much. He was able to meet a completely different race (multiple races, in fact).

Lance became closer to Pidge and was able to learn so much. From how to hack an instagram account to how to teach kids how to swear. It was fun.

Lance could write an essay on what Shiro has taught him. He's selfless, strong and has helped Lance out of a rut in more ways than one. Lance is grateful for being able to meet an amazing man like him.

 

Coran and his grandfather-like qualities ceased his uneasiness almost entirely. His weird songs and gross tasting meals always helped to distract Lance from the more... emotional side of him.

 

Lance sighed as his eyes fluttered open.

 

"Keith..."

 

There was him too.

 

They weren't on good terms a lot of the time but, holy shit, did they get a lot closer.

Lance snapped out of his daydream as let the last thought aged to soak in.

 

"Yeah....?"

 

Lances eyes darted across the cold kitchen as his eyes landed on Keiths.

 

"Oh shit. I've been caught. My late night snack and hall roaming endeavours have ended, haven't they?!!!" he thought to himself before tilting his body to face the voice.

 

It was Keith

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on ao3 lop


End file.
